


(Fanart) Penchant

by Mylochka



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Pre-Reform Vulcan, Vulcan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 20:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16688350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylochka/pseuds/Mylochka
Summary: Illustration for fanfiction by Yeaka





	(Fanart) Penchant

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Penchant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12028788) by [yeaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka). 



  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I was immediately drawn into the world created by Yeaka's clean, powerful prose and intrigued by the story's vision of a thoughtful, calculating, and very sensual Stonn. I hope this image adequately captures the tension between the characters the author so aptly describes.
> 
> Thank you for allowing me to illo your excellent story, Yeaka!
> 
>   
> Follow my artwork on [Tumblr](https://mylochkatee.tumblr.com/)  
> or on [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/Mylochka)  
> 


End file.
